Señorita de sociedad
by YoukaiMusaa
Summary: ¿Remordimientos? ¿Cuáles? Mientras los demás la vieran como Eliza Leagan la exitosa señorita de sociedad, la despiadada que no comete ni un solo desliz… todo estaría bien.


_**Señorita de sociedad. **_

Arrogante y caprichosa. Con un semblante recto pero ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente camina con furia quien fuera la hija de una de las familias más reconocidas de Norte América. Ira o rabia, envidia o egoísmo iban de la mano a cada paso que daba la infalible dama.

Era allí donde recaía el peso de su nombre; sería posible que una señorita del porte de Eliza Leagan fuese una completa hipócrita o cómo la sociedad suele llamarle: 'El arte de tratar a las personas diplomáticamente.' Para quienes ya la conocían no resultaba difícil de creer y había otros que no necesitaban advertencia para darse cuenta del hecho.

Alta y esbelta; piel apiñonada y un cabello castaño rojizo que se apreciaba en caireles desprendiéndose siempre de un gran moño colocado atrás en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ya no era exactamente la misma niña que solía ser y aún en su adolescencia 'rebelde' no era un adjetivo que se ajustara a ella; para cuando se estuviese convirtiendo en una adulta podríamos decir que la madurez nunca supo cómo llegar.

Tenía ya la edad suficiente, podía tomar acciones sobre la empresa familiar y casarse con alguien de su mismo rango social o incluso de uno mucho más elevado pero eso le resultaría imposible dado a que no sabía ser mujer.

Era cruel, despiadada… podría imaginarse miles de planes para salirse con la suya a tal grado que su maldad opacaba su belleza ¿Y qué? Si su astucia era lo único que necesitaba para deslizar su femenino cuerpo entre las sábanas de quien dejara seducirse, especialmente grandes aristócratas casados con dinero de sobra, aburridos de sus mujeres. No importa si perdían la mitad de sus propiedades si el sólo recuerdo de la joven valía más que la perdida de una fortuna. Y ella se daba cuenta de ello, por eso debía aprovecharlo.

Llevaba una vida vacía a la vez que lo poseía todo si de dinero hablamos. Admirada y respetada por muchos, temida por otros tantos. No querías obtenerla de verduga pero era imposible ganarse su amistad pues en el momento menos esperado iba a apuñalarte de frente… no había necesidad de seguirla si desde un principio sabes que no busca nada de ti más que interés, quizá en algo le puedes beneficiar en un futuro.

La compañía Leagan iba a la cima y sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos, Neal ayudaba mucho, era un importante hombre de negocios al que no le importaba que su hermana fuese la cabeza de la empresa… más bien los dos colaboraban hombro con hombro e incluso tenían tratos con la mafia; eran los dueños de la ciudad, eso no se ponía en duda.

Pero a pesar del poder que tenían de eliminar de su vida a la peor escoria que se había topado en su camino no lo hacían. Candy desearía volver a ver al primer amor de su vida, Anthonny, y Eliza podía concedérselo. Pese a eso su mente enferma pensaba que sería algo lindo para ella… todos admirarían su muerte por más trágica que esta fuera y concluirían que al fin descansaría de una vida llena de desgracias las cuales no merecía pues era un verdadero ángel y eso no es lo que Eliza deseaba, no soportaría a los demás balbucear un: 'Al fin está con él.' Si ella no pudo obtenerlo ¿Por qué al fin de cuentas Candy sí?

En su cabeza no podía conciliar aquello que ha estado desde su infancia desde la primera vez que la vio supo que la odiaría por el resto de su vida. Nerviosa cada día se terminaba una cajetilla de cigarros aunque eso no era nada comparado con lo que su hermano consumía y no sólo en tabaco, tanto ella como él eran expertos en bebidas alcohólicas. El paladar de ambos se había desarrollado demasiado y esa era una habilidad extraordinaria para algunas reuniones sociales.

¿Drogas? Podían venderle su alma al diablo pero no eran estúpidos; sus ojos brillaban por otras cosas muy distintas… no eran como esos chiquillos que adquirían ese tipo de adicciones (generalmente muy pobres), los miraban con desprecio al suplicar por un poco más de lo que podían ofrecerles; sólo bastaba un simple favor hacía los Leagan y ya tenían ganado un buen botín. ¿Miserables? Sí, no tenían idea de cuánto y podían reírse a carcajadas de ver sus repugnantes rostros deseosos.

Se ajustó el vestido, abrió una elegante sombrilla y salió acompañada de su chofer al encuentro con su más reciente víctima, un hombre mayor que gustaba de obsequiarle excéntricas joyas traídas de cualquier parte del mundo.

¿Remordimientos? ¿Cuáles? Mientras los demás la vieran como Eliza Leagan la exitosa señorita de sociedad, la despiadada que no comete ni un solo desliz… todo estaría bien.

* * *

_**Bien, apuesto a que no es muy común toparse con algo nuevo de Candy Candy en especial con un escrito sobre Eliza pero a quien lo haya leído ¡Muchas gracias! Espero lo hayan disfrutado y yo haya podido transmitir bien mi idea sobre esta chica en un 'futuro' (refiriéndome a su edad en la serie) Ella sería una fría 'dama' solo traten de imaginarla. **_


End file.
